


Split

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disappearances, Disguise, Explanations, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radagast the Brown is hiding a secret, the same secret as The Seventh Doctor Who: they are, in fact, one person.</p><p>Gandalf, meanwhile, is starting to get suspicious and decides to find out why his cousin keeps randomly disappearing without even using his sled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> For any who may not know, Sylvester McCoy played both Radagast and the Seventh Doctor, so I blame this story on him. And just to be safe I'd like to say that I own nothing regarding Doctor Who or The Hobbit. :)

Gandalf was growing worried about Radagast’s long, random absences. The raven he had sent to Rhosgobel most recently had found it empty, aside from a sloppy pile of brown robes.

Why in Ilúvatar’s name, Gandalf wondered, was Radagast in the wilderness without his clothes? The Gray Wizard decided that he needed to make a trip to Rhosgobel himself and have a looksee.

He stepped into the treehouse and called Radagast’s name. There was no reply, of course, but at least Gandalf had ruled out the idea that his fellow Wizard had gotten lost in his own home.

The rabbits which pulled Radagast’s sled were still here—Gandalf discovered that after tripping over one of them. This meant that the sled was still cozily leaned against the back wall. How was Radagast traveling? Gandalf clearly remembered his cousin saying that he would never travel on foot.

“The woods are too confusing,” Radagast had explained sheepishly. “I’d probably get distracted and wander off someplace. I’ll ride my sled whenever I need to go out.”

So. Radagast was _running around_ in the wilderness without his clothes. Gandalf massaged the bridge of his long nose, trying to make sense of it all. He’d likely had too much ale the night previous.

Gandalf jerked his head up when he heard a strange coughing sound; he wondered if one of Radagast’s animals was ill or having a seizure. He wasn’t sure what he might do if this were the case, but the wheezing grew louder and Gandalf began searching corners for whatever may be emitting it.

When he spun around one more time, Gandalf gasped and leapt back in disbelief. A tall blue box had materialized in the middle of the room. One side of the long entrance panel opened and Gandalf heard a familiar muttering.

“...Wonder if I was gone for long? In any case I’d best get out of these clothes before—” Radagast froze, staring at Gandalf with an expression much a guilty Hobbit child.

Gandalf stepped hesitantly toward his cousin, barely recognizing him in his foreign clothing. He wore many colorful layers and a rounded hat. Even his staff was changed, curved into a red semicircle at the top.

“Radagast...what on earth are you doing?”

After a long, tense moment of silence, Radagast released a heavy sigh. “Let me get changed first, Gandalf. It’s quite a story.”

 


End file.
